A Game To Remember
by iwantmyanime
Summary: A random occurance in the castle, and Vexen should never have invented anything like that....


Another day of doing nothing was going on at Organization XIII's castle. Axel and Demyx began getting anxious and started poking Vexen's hair.

"Vexen, your hair makes you look like a woman." Axel said as he poked part of Vexen's hair.

"Well maybe I like it." Vexen replied, annoyed. Demyx sight heavily. "

I'm so bored; we need to do something."

"Let's do something then!" Axel said.

"Like what, may I ask?" Vexen said.

"This!" Axel said joyfully as he pressed a button located under the table by Vexen. A secret door opened under Vexen's feet.

"Axel, you idiot! Didn't I tell you not to mess with my inventions!?!" Vexen yelled as he fell through the opening.

Demyx bent over the opening and watched Vexen fall into the darkness.

"What's down there?" Demyx asked, wide-eyed.

"This!" Axel pushed Demyx into the opening then jumped in after him.

As the lights came on, Demyx looked around, startled. "What the…"

"It's a basketball court!" Axel butted in.

Vexen walked up next to Axel, both of them in basketball uniforms. Vexen's was labeled 'Vexen' on the front and 'IV' on the back. Axel's said 'Axel' on the front and 'VIII' on the back. Demyx looked down and realized that he was also wearing a uniform. Axel looked at Vexen's legs.

"Eww…Vexen. You're legs are WHITE… maybe you HAVE been in that dark lab too long!"

Vexen glared at Axel evilly. Demyx was still confused.

"So, Vexen… You made this?"

"Well yes, I was bored." Vexen replied.

"Anyway! Let's play!" Axel blew a whistle and all the other Organization members filed onto the court, each wearing their own uniform. Xemnas pointed at Axel.

"Ok Axel, your team vs. mine."

"Okay then, let's pick teams!" All the other members stood in a line as Xemnas and Axel walked up and down the row. "

Roxas!" Axel said.

"Saix." Echoed Xemnas.

"Zexion!" Said Axel.

"Luxord." Said Xemnas.

This continued until the teams were as follows… Xemnas's team: Saix, Luxord, Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Xaldin. Axel's team: Roxas, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, and Demyx.

Vexen stood in a one man line. Both teams began to walk away as a giant puddle of ice appeared on the court. Both teams slipped and fell. Vexen crossed his arm.

"One of you best choose me or you're all dead."

"Vexen!" Axel yelled as he jumped up, grabbed Vexen by the wrist, and pulled him over to his team.

"Let the game begin!" Marluxia shouted. "Anything goes, first to 20 wins!"

Roxas blew Axel's whistle and both teams prepared themselves. Xemnas and Axel both went for the ball. Axel stole and passed it to Marluxia who TRIED to pass it to Larxene, but Xigbar appeared in front of her and ran the other way with the ball.

"Hahahaha!" Xigbar laughed as he ran away from Larxene

"Oh yea!?" Larxene yelled. Lightning bolts shot down at Xigbar.

"Okay okay! Take it back!" Xigbar panicked and threw the ball back at Larxene. Larxene chuckled evilly and shot a 3 pointer.

"3 to 0!" shouted Demyx.

Zexion began dribbling the ball toward Xemnas' goal. Three giant cards guarded the basket.

"No fair!" Zexion shouted. "I don't have those kinds of powers!"

Suddenly Vexen shot three giant ice sickles at the cards and then ran after Luxord, laughing maniacally. Zexion blinked in disbelief.

"That was weird, but thanks… I think" Then he shot the ball.

"5 to 0!" Yelled Marluxia.

Xemnas looked at his team evilly.

"What's wrong with you people?! Cant you beat them!?"

At this, Saix ran at Roxas who had the ball at the moment. Roxas began to panic.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Demyx jumping in front of Roxas and pulling out his sitar. "Dance Water Dance!"

A giant wave swept Saix off his feet and Roxas ran towards Axel. Saix stood up, glared at Demyx, and then transformed into his berserker form. Demyx screamed and began running frantically around the court.

"Help! He's gonna eat me!!!" screamed Demyx frantically. Demyx jumped on Vexen's lap.

"Help me Vexen!" Vexen sighted and reluctantly froze Saix's feet in place. Demyx hugged Vexen's neck tightly. Vexen patted Demyx on the back.

"There there" Vexen said under his breath.

Marluxia had gained the ball and was running down court when Xemnas appeared in front of him. Marluxia fell head-first into Xemnas's chest.

"Oh crap…" Marluxia whispered.

"you want to give me that ball now?" Xemnas said.

Marluxia stood up, reached out his right and grasped his scythe. Roxas, once again, grabbed the ball as Marluxia and Xemnas went at it.

"Your weapon's girly" said Xemnas.

"Oh yea? Well, your hair is ugly!" Said Marluxia.

Xemnas growled. "At least I don't control FLOWERS!!!"

Xemnas and Marluxia continued their bickering as Roxas made his way to the goal.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted.

Axel smiled widely. "Yes Roxas?"

"Bend down." Roxas said.

"Huh!?" Axel said confusingly.

"I'm going to get on your shoulders." Axel bent down and Roxas jumped on his shoulders Axel ran to the goal as Roxas made a slam dunk.

"Woot!" Shouted Axel, hugging Roxas.

"7 to 0!" yelled Roxas.

At this, Xemnas yelled at Xaldin. "Xaldin! Go get me that ball!"

Xaldin threw his lances at Axel and Roxas pinning them against the wall.

"Well, would ya look at that?" Axel said. Xaldin threw the ball to Xemnas.

Xemnas began shooting basket after basket until the score was 18 to 7. "

Awww…" Zexion groaned. "Now we're going to lose. "

"I'll fix that." Said Vexen calmly. "Hey Xemnas, your shoe's untied."

Xemnas bent down. "Oh, thanks Vexen." Xemnas thought about this. "Wait I don't HAVE shoelaces!"

"Too late!" Vexen shouted and created an ice cage around Xemnas "Now, Zexion would you like to do the honors?"

Vexen handed the ball to Zexion.

Xemnas shook the bars of the cage violently. "Vexen!!! You're dead NOW!!!"

Zexion disappeared and reappeared on top of the goal. He began dropping the ball through the basket.

"20 to 18! We win!!" Roxas shouted embracing Axel.

Demyx began to play his sitar. "Haha! We won!"

Even Vexen allowed himself to smile.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Zexion asked Vexen.

"Yes, yes it does." Vexen continued to smile.

Xemnas began shaking the cage bars again. "Vexen! You're SO getting it when I get out of here!!!"

That night, Xemnas was seen throwing Vexen into the outside trash can, head-first. Xemnas walked back into the castle and slammed the door.

"Curse you, Xemnas. Curse you to oblivion…" Vexen managed to say from under the pile of trash. "That's the LAST time I invent something like that…"


End file.
